


论坛：有人一起去看上海大师赛吗？

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist





	论坛：有人一起去看上海大师赛吗？

1L 楼主

旁友们！有么有去看上海大师赛的啊？楼主买了中央场全程票，周围熟人没有网球迷，想找个伴一起看。

大家有感兴趣的吗？

 

2L　

哇羡慕你们有票的人（。

好不容易一个国内大师赛为什么不搞在十一黄金周啊，学生党天天考试，完全没空去（。

 

3L

心疼楼上学生党（应该还是没成年的学生党吧），不过比赛放在十一黄金周那抢票的情况就跟春运差不多了，我们闵大荒成为新晋上海长假旅游景点还是别了。但是不要放弃希望，等你长大了（大学了）就有空去看了。我工作党，只买了半决赛和决赛的票，和大家在体育台解说的微博直播互动贴下见！

 

4L

楼主你是要追着某个球员的比赛看吗？还是随便谁的挑一场看就行？

 

5L　　

回复4L：唉。说到这个，楼主要讲一个心酸的故事了。

楼主喜欢幸村，这票是今年4月份就买了，攒的是实习来的第一笔工资。因为年初的时候他参赛计划说是要来上海的嘛，当时说美网和上海至少会参加一个，结果人美网拿下一个亚军（我猜测主要因为之前法网终于拿到了）就直接退役了，也不会再打比赛了。楼主得知退役消息后的心态宛如订婚之后被悔婚，非常的，复杂。也不是难过，就挺遗憾的。之前就和2l那位中学党一样，只能在电视上支持支持，现在终于能凭借自己的经济能力去现场摇旗子了，想看的人又不会再回来了。

但是！钱不能浪费！！好不容易弄的票还是要去看一下的，卖给黄牛这种事情干不出来。

但也没想好，是去盯着一个人的比赛还是随便看看。

 

6L

回复5L：安慰一下楼主。我能体会楼主这种心情。

我的情况和楼主蛮像的，也是4月份票刚出来的时候就买了。我喜欢真田，准备追他全程的，伤情最开始出来的时候新闻说不是很严重，预计红土赛季就能回归，我就买票了。结果红土，草地，北美硬地和美网全都开始了他还是没有回来。我当时也是特别难过，一是觉得甜的伤越来越严重了，二是不知道能不能如愿现场看他一次。但是我比楼主幸运，这次上海给了真田一张外卡，我就准备去他复出战支持全程了。

楼主要是不介意，我们可以约着看全程？

 

7L 楼主

回复6L：唉幸好真田回来了啊。。。他当时那个伤情真的挺严重，一开始物理治疗都没好过来，后来又说动手术去了。无法想象如果幸村退了真田伤了，一下子两个球星都消失的状态。运动员的职业生涯本身就是个以竞争为职业的状态，没有那么多有才又有运气的人能达到被人称颂的高度。我觉得这个太艰难了。

我也蛮喜欢真田的！那就一起看吧！我这边在市中心，到时候搭地铁过去。不介意的话私我一个联系方式吧。

 

8L 不会下雪

回复7L：好的！我登了个马甲上来，辨识度高一点。

那后天开赛见了（拐到一个人跟我一起看真甜甜，太爽了哈哈哈）

 

9L

幸村退役真田复出后，真田粉拐幸村粉一起去看真田比赛全程的操作牛X

实在是非常友好的内部消化了！而且这个现象还蛮普遍的，我身边的幸村粉几乎无一例外投向了真田的阵营，如同遗产第一顺位继承（。

　　

10L

大概是因为他俩本身感情太好了，二十几年下来不是吹的。有一点我特别特别欣赏，每次他们打比赛，打完之后网前总会拥抱，不只是握手。而且赛后不管谁赢了，赢的那个总会起头带着全场观众给对方鼓掌。看他们比赛才真正体会到“友谊第一 比赛第二”，而且不是虚假地喊喊口号。后来这个习惯从ATP的几个选手一路普及到WTA的姑娘们，每次赛后看到赢家为输家带头鼓掌，都觉得竞技本身是一件值得被欣赏的事情。

想想两个儿童时代就开始一起打球，上了学又一起在带网球队，还一起踏入职业网坛，就觉得时间果然会眷顾某些人的。

祝楼主和不会下雪大师赛看得开心哈！

 

11L 楼主

回复10L：谢谢！（楼主发现不会下雪是个妹子嘿嘿嘿）

 

12L

回复11L：卧槽放开那个姑娘！楼主太禽兽了。强烈谴责他这种行为！

 

两天后，上海大师赛第一天——

 

13L 不会下雪

哦，原来某人还爆了我性别啊。胆子很大嘛。

 

14L

雪妹子来啦！放心，楼主要是敢做什么大逆不道违法乱纪的事情你就在楼里吼一声然后告诉我们一个方位，这楼里绝对有人冲到现场来帮你的！

 

15L 不会下雪

好的。不过你们楼主到现在门都开了第一场训练快开始了他还没有来。还差五分钟就要迟到了，我准备让他迟一分钟请我十块钱，你看怎么样？

 

16L 楼主

别别别别别！我马上，已经在出租车上了还有两分钟左右就到了！

你无不无聊等个人还发论坛啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！

 

17L 

这，我嗅到了八卦的味道。

你们俩这感情进展有点超乎预料啊。

 

18L 不会下雪

你这种时候打的是不是傻，一辆自行车从地铁站过来绝对比你现在快很多，很多。

 

19L 楼主

不得不承认。侬港得dei。

　

20L

你们好可爱啊哈哈哈！到了之后是准备先去看训练场吗？求个直播呗。

 

21L 不会下雪

回复23L：的确是准备去看训练场。我之前看了官网上的训练排表，甜甜的训练没在第一场，所以等等楼主也没什么问题。直播的话大概还是文字直播吧，感觉录视频的话还有很多其他观众，一个个打码又很麻烦，感觉视频这么拍了放网上传播不太好。哦，你们楼主好像到了。

 

22L 楼主

WOC

不会下雪 是 我 小学 同学。

 

23L

我本来还想夸夸楼主能和陌生妹子面基的桃花运的，然而。哈哈哈哈

 

24L 不会下雪

真是令人难过。你们楼主除了个子长高了之外丝毫，丝毫没有变帅。（他最后还是没有迟到，饶了他了。

我们去训练场抢位置了！

 

25L 楼主

回复24L：注意一下文明礼貌！实话不要乱说！

 

26L 不会下雪

好了不闹了。真甜甜已经在侧门这里，马上要进来了。

现场看真的很瘦很高，肩背非常宽（基本上是我见过的亚洲男人里最宽的了），偏向欧美人的体型。以前我们还老是笑话他一个有村哥两个厚，其实完全没那么壮，肌肉都不算那种块头特大特圆的健美型，线条都还是很明显的流线。尤其是手臂，甜这个手臂真是充满力度的美感… 古铜色皮肤（而且亚洲人毛发少）+四肢修长，讲道理这位不考虑接个内衣代言嘛。

而且休赛休了半年了我怎么觉得他反而瘦了？正常的运动员训练量一减下来再复出，应该会觉得胖了一点才对啊。本来脸上就没啥肉，更像刀削的脸了…

 

27L 不会下雪

哦还有个现场才有的观感，甜甜身高差不多一八五，主要是肩宽背挺，外观显得差不多有一米九，而且肩胛骨特别明显啊。还是带了那顶老古板的黑帽子，这位大叔能不能有点创新精神啊！！（不过今天这身黑T黑短裤灰色鞋搭起来是好看的。）

不过先只是跟着体能训练师进了场地跑跑跳跳热个身的样子，好像在等人过来。他教练也没来呢，估计在后面。（这位大叔，这么大个头，拿张粉紫色的瑜伽垫，跪在地上撅屁股扭腰再动动脖子踢踢腿的热身动作，我真的忍得很吃力。）

 

28L

热身动作这种诡异的画面感hhhhhhh

雪姑娘真是冷静追星和专业转播的典范。要是我看到古铜皮肤，宽肩窄臀倒三角直接刷屏“啊啊啊啊”到翻页。

 

29L 不会下雪

楼主自觉主动帮我买饮料去了哈哈哈哈哈！

甜甜现在在做小往返跑，看到他现在这个跑得轻快，提速减速都很顺利的样子我有点感慨。三月份印第安威尔斯最后那场，滑步直接刹不住只能单腿跪地，前后调动因为膝盖出问题重心调不过来，简单的回球也处理不到位，后半场望着大角度回球无力去追的感觉还历历在目。手术下来医生说他用了两周时间重新学走路和跑步，当时，唉，看到他的新闻就心疼得想哭。终于回来了啊…等你好久好久了！

 

30L

是啊，真田的打法真的太耗身体了，不是传说他的训练量是顶尖球员里最大的嘛。一开始只说是膝盖，后来发现更严重的是背部问题。希望他这次治治好，这几年好不容易开始扫冠军了，如果一个本身就晚熟的选手砸在年老和伤病上，那真的可惜了。

 

31L 楼主

说的对啊。

 

32L 楼主

卧槽那人谁？？

 

33L 不会下雪

天哪！！！

 

34L 

怎么啦？

 

35L 不会下雪

幸村！！！

 

36L 不会下雪

幸村来了！！和真田的教练一起！！！还背着球包！！！

 

37L 

卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

38L 

活的村哥？？？

 

39L 不会下雪

你们楼主哭了。

现在训练场围观人群情绪非常非常非常激动，“Yukimura”和“Sanada”一起叫得震天响，球场外面的路人全都从外围围过来，看清楚是怎么回事就全都一起开始喊了……这个场面太震撼了。

卧槽。。。开始对着他俩喊“Welcome back”和“We miss you”，我快忍不住了，前面好像已经有小姑娘哭成一片了…

ps偶像真是人学习的动力，你们楼主深藏不露，居然为了他村哥自学日语，流利得不行哦，爱得太深沉了。

 

40L 

天哪谢谢甜甜！让我们还能见着村哥！

 

41L 

这训练场太特么值票价了吧！等于说这次上海某种意义上是他俩一起回归啊。

 

42L 

我现在就翘课去旗忠。雪姐，自行车快是吧？

 

43L 不会下雪

回复42L：颛桥下来，看堵不堵，空就打的，车多就骑个小黄，很快的。

刚才太激动了，现在冷静下来继续直播。刚才村哥是和甜甜的教练两个人一起过来的，带了个墨镜，没扎头带。深灰色运动服，背了他原来巡回赛用的那个球包，和教练有说有笑。刚刚进来的时候听到大家喊，就把眼镜摘了，特别开心地笑着跟观众挥手说谢谢，现在已经脱了外套拍子拿上手准备和真甜甜对打了。甜甜刚才就很温和（？）地看着幸村跟观众招手，然后跟人点了个头，轻轻打招呼。

 

44L 

那听上去就是陪练来的？我搜了一圈，外网都没有消息说是正式加入教练组了啊？

 

45L 不会下雪

回复44L：确实还没消息。我本来想帮你问一下楼主的，毕竟他村哥粉追消息追的应该比我勤。但他从村哥上手打球开始就一直不说话，一边忍眼泪一边看着。让他看一会吧，他大概完全没有心理准备，本来幸村说退役了楼主还很难过嘛，他昨天跟我说本来都接受现实了，但现在又给他这么大的惊喜。

啊现在我在这里看他们对打，应该是在练接发。我不得不说，村哥这发球角度太特么神了，他一个连一个打了这么多全往外角线上砸啊，没一个出界的… 甜甜就是在调站位，好像还在练接发抢攻？正拍加力蛮厉害的，回球线路基本都推到底线附近了。

 

46L 楼主

我回来了。雪辛苦了，替我讲了那么久的话，真的抱歉。

刚才很感动，就像雪说的，完全没想过还能再见到村哥，而且还能看见他打球。要不是今天来了现场看真田的训练，我大概一辈子也不会经历这种场景。我该谢谢真田和幸村，也该谢谢雪带着我过来。幸村退了之后采访里面说，他今年剩下的时间还有一些网球工作上的事情要接洽，结束了之后回去RCA读硕士，看他平时爱好可能是室内设计，但没讲清楚不确定。他说自己职业生涯走到这一步已经没有遗憾了，将来想尝试另外一些感兴趣的事情，肯定不会再复出，不知道还会不会和网球有更深的联系。

但是现在看到他和真田一起训练，好像又给了我一点新的希望，感觉只要真田还在打网球，幸村就不会离网球太远。

 

47L 

讲道理，楼主感叹这么多还真不是没有可能。真田今年也三十岁了，二十九岁大关是伤病和手术期度过的，教练组说不定要改技战术，幸村还真的有可能进他团队诶。

 

48L

如果真进教练组的话… 想想他们从国中认识开始，一起带网球部，长大了之后一起打职网，一个退役了，又加入另一个的团队一起战斗。天哪简直可以用浪漫来形容了。

 

49L

回复48L：我没记错的话他们不是四岁就认识了吗？

 

50L

回复49L： 真的吗？？我只知道立海初高中部招生简章上每年都吹他们俩，就以为是国中才认识的。如果四岁，那现在真田都三十岁了，等于友谊保持了二十六年啊我的天。这真是神奇，要是我一连不断看着同一张脸二十六年我早就腻了（。

 

51L 不会下雪

真田和幸村的确是四岁就认识了，就真甜那个过分严肃一本正经的性格，媒体后来都不怎么问他的八卦，一问私人事宜就回答“请留给我一些空间”，也不怎么跟其他球员开玩笑的那种，就幸村一个人老是在自己的场子提他给媒体造梗去问。这个模式玩起来大家都蛮喜闻乐见的，幸村和他熟，爆的料真田不会不爽，会很无奈地笑着（！）接梗。他本身也不是不愿意和别人交往，就比较正经很有礼貌，在不太熟的人面前蛮慢热的，还有非常腼腆（。很多人就评价他“非常可靠”，上次小兹爆料说，他俩在机场碰到，小兹夸甜甜手表很帅气，过了两个礼拜甜甜就给人寄了一块去哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

52L 

真·甜甜。这个耿直送礼的事情我也看到过哈哈哈哈！后来人家问，真田还解释说那个牌子是幸村推荐他戴的哈哈哈哈哈哈！（村哥毕竟是个养老网球选手+职业艺术家）

　　

53L 楼主

没错，就因为幸村和真田认识的时间长嘛，媒体以前还跑到幸村那里问真田的八卦。结果村哥就一脸暧昧笑加上“我什么都知道但就是不说”的表情，然后“保密保密”，人家问他自己的事情也一本正经打太极，搞的现在差不多就他俩完全没有花边新闻，只有他俩私服一起训练、出去打表演赛前带着教练跑去逛街的照片。有这么个帮对方保守隐私的朋友实在太好了，不像我寝（。

他们训练差不多到中场了，还有一个半小时的样子。

 

54L 

回复53L：他们两个都挺注意隐私的，社交媒体上除了工作和兴趣爱好基本什么也不发。村哥唯一会透露的坐标就是各种艺术展，甜甜嘛，只有可能在训练（。

 

55L 不会下雪

插播一条训练场动态：教练跑去接理疗师了，真田和幸村在球场上玩一球定胜负，认真的那种，据楼主数已经来回三十拍了。幸村今天好像心情特好，高压都不压死，退后等了一秒爆帅地抽了个凌空。啊他俩真是对对方的套路太熟悉了，经常对面手一抬自己脚下已经动了，方向基本没错过。甜甜真是不手软啊，幸村都不打高压，他此次逮到机会就扣杀哈哈哈哈哈

 

56L 

诶话说，要是幸村真的进了真田团队，教练费是给还是不给啊？

 

57L

楼上心思缜密发现了肮脏的py交易！

我感觉多给，少给，照常给 都可能哈哈哈哈哈！

 

58L

（多给）村哥：难道我不值这个价吗真田？

（少给）村哥：说吧，你这辈子要给我做牛做马多少年？

（照常给）村哥：不干了，老子追求艺术梦想去了。  
　　

 

59L 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩又不是真亲属怎么可能少给啊哈哈哈哈！而且村哥当真田教练我感觉基本不可能，采访我找到了，按这么个安排根本没法和真田一起满世界跑。训练场这边他俩一球定胜负已经结束了，村哥赢了，套路还是熟悉的两边靠底线大角度+放短制胜分，真田小球接到了，但是弹网回自己界内了。训练完理完东西现在在签名，第一次看到有球星的陪练被人追着要签名的（。

 

60L 不会下雪

结束了。他俩现在有说有笑地跑路了。唉幸村退役了都不知道见不见得到健谈的甜甜了。附赠一张真田幸村并肩走出球场的照片: 照片.jpg

 

61L

他俩真好。

 

62L

啊这图上有个细节，一般右撇子不是会右手背包嘛，而且看他们比赛背包出场的习惯都是右手。但这里他俩并肩走，真田走左边，就很自然拿左手背包不让自己的东西碰到幸村，太有教养了。（隐晦吃糖法！）

　　

63L 

卧槽，楼上这么一提醒，我去翻了一下手机里存的他俩合照，真的不管谁走右边谁走左边，都会相应换手背包，两个人中间从来不隔障碍诶！

　　

64L 

大概真的从小一起走路习惯成自然了。请他们永远健康幸福！

　　

65L 不会下雪

回复64L：看到你这句话我突然挺感慨的。

其实我们这些球迷心里面对他们的爱太大了，以至于觉得这些人本身就是我们从电视上啊新闻里看到的那些样子。刚才甜甜和幸村还有教练团另外三个人挤在一起有说有笑走出去的时候我突然发现，他们有自己的生活，而且我们是看不见的。就像那个因为“一起走路走的太久了习惯这样背包”的猜测一样（当然这个猜测很敏锐），又或者是教养，谁知道是什么原因呢？

 

66L 楼主

是啊，我今天也有这种体会。

就到了现场看到的他们是很完整的人，讲他们的语言，做出我从来没见过的表情，会训练到一半休息的时候掏出手机刷，我以前对他们的观感太平面了，好像他们只是为我的爱好服务的角色一样。我根本不知道幸村退役的时候心里是怎么想的，他说出来的话也不一定能完全描述呢。对一个真正的，我也不了解的人，能做的能说的，也只有一句祝愿而已（就像64l说的那样），这里面包含的善意是很可贵的。

 

67L 不会下雪

对。而且我觉得选择远远看着，就保持着这个距离，怎么说，反而比之前抱着手机花痴的状态更有真实一点的幸福感吧。

 

68L 

你俩咋啦？

 

69L

突然深刻！惊慌！

 

70L 不会下雪

好了我们不感慨了哈哈哈哈哈！

现在训练已经结束了，我跟你们楼主要去找个地方搞点小资morning tea，晚上比赛了再上来！


End file.
